The Charmed Ones: A History
by writer-anonymous-88
Summary: My idea for the opening scene of the (hopefully) new Charmed spin off. Also sort of a mini reunion of the original characters. Just something I think they should do as a nod to all fans of the original show.
1. Charmed Ones: A History

**Present Day, Halliwell Manor**

Wyatt, now 14, is sitting on the floor of the attic, surrounded by books. He turns the pages of several books before stopping and writing quickly in the large, nearly full notebook sitting on his lap. As he begins flipping through the pages of several more books Piper walks in.

PIPER

Hey, what are you doing up here? Your fathers been looking for you, he needs help setting up for Chris' birthday party.

Wyatt looks briefly up at his mother, then continues flipping pages.

WYATT

I know mom. Five minutes and I'll go down, promise.

Curious, Piper walks to her sons side and crouches to get a better look at his notebook, absently brushing the hair out of his eyes.

PIPER

What are you doing up here anyway? You better not be looking up more spells to try on your brother.

Wyatt rolls his eyes in true teenage fashion and finally looks at Piper.

WYATT

No, I'm not looking for spells. I'm...

At Wyatt's hesitation, Piper's face softens and she lowers herself all the way to the floor to sit next to her son.

PIPER

You, what? Wyatt, you know you can tell me anything, right?

Wyatt nods. Piper stays quiet, giving him some time to think. Her patients pays off as Wyatt takes a deep breath and begins.

WYATT  
You know that research paper I had to do for my final in Wizard History class?

Piper nods.

WYATT

Well, after Aunt Paige shot down my first idea...

PIPER

Because it would be cheating.

Wyatt straightens, indignant.

WYATT

It was not!

Piper gives his a sideways, 'Really?' look.

PIPER

If I remember correctly the title of this paper was to be 'Charmed Ones: A History'. And your aunts and I happen to be the Charmed Ones. Kinda takes the research out of a research paper.

Another teenage fool of this eyes, followed by a dramatic sigh, Wyatt continues.

WYATT

 _Anyway_. After my idea got shot down, I decided to do research on past Charmed Ones anyway. Just for fun. And you won't believe what I found.

Wyatt starts to get excited, clearly enjoying finally having someone to share his findings with. But before he can continue the sound of the doorbell intrudes. They both look to the attic door, then Piper returns her attention to Wyatt.

PIPER

That's probably your Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige with your cousins.

Seeing Wyatt's obvious disappointment, Piper quickly comes up with a plan.

PIPER

How about I go tell your father you're busy doing something for me and we have a meeting up here so you can show the aunts and I what you've found?

Wyatt's eyes widen in surprise.

WYATT

Really?

Piper smiles lovingly.

PIPER

Of course. Now that your uncles are here your father has all the help he could need. And I'm sure your aunts would love to see what you've found. So would I.

Wyatt nods and begins to gather his books and some loose papers he has scattered around.

WYATT

Okay! I'll get all my information together and you go get the aunts. But be sneaky about it, I don't want the whole family up here messing with my papers.

Piper resists a smile as she nods and exits the attic. Leaving Wyatt frantically gathering all his books and research. Piper walks down the stairs and sure enough there is Leo hanging the 'Happy Birthday' banner with the help of Coop and Henry. Piper smiles and continues on into the kitchen where she finds Phoebe and Paige sitting at the table draining tea and talking.

PIPER

Hey guys.

At Pipers greeting the sisters turn to smile at her before rising and greeting her with hugs and kisses.

PHOEBE

Hi, honey. We didn't see you when we got in, where were you?

PIPER

The attic. Wyatt has been doing research into the Charmed Ones history. I told him I'd come get you guys so he could share what he's found. He was so excited I just didn't have the heart to tell him to wait until after the party.

Phoebe and Paige put their cups in the sink and follow Piper past the husbands, up the stairs and into the attic. They find Wyatt sitting at a round table with his papers in front of him so they all pull up a chair or stool after Phoebe and Paige are done hugging and kissing Wyatt.

PAIGE

Your mom said you had some information to tell us about?

Wyatt nods.

WYATT

After you shot down my first research paper idea...

Piper gives Wyatt a warning look.

PIPER

We've already discussed this, sweetheart.

WYATT

Well, after that I decided to continue my search for the other Charmed Ones. You know the ones before you guys.

The three women look at each other before looking back at Wyatt, truly interested now.

PIPER

And what'd you find?

Wyatt takes a deep, nervous breathe.

WYATT

Not all Charmed Ones were sisters.

There's a moment of shocked silence when the sisters look at each other then back to Wyatt. Nervous that they might not believe him Wyatt begins talking quickly while passing around his papers.

WYATT

I found a triad in early 1700s in Tibet. And another in late 1800s England. The most recent non-sisterly Charmed Ones were from New England in 1976. Now those ladies had some adventures, you should see...

The ladies look up from reading Wyatt's papers to find him looking at the table guiltily and blushing a deep red. Piper eyes her son suspiciously.

PIPER

What did you do?

Knowing he was caught, and that it was useless to lie, Wyatt talks.

WYATT

After reading one of their journals; Tina, she's super-smart, I wanted to know more so I spelled a pair of glasses so I could sorta...watch them.

Wyatt gives a charming smile. Piper simply holds out her hand, silently demanding the glasses. With a sigh, Wyatt reaches into his back pocket and removes a pair of cheap drugstore sunglasses, and hands them over.

PIPER

And the spell.

With a big sigh, Wyatt reaches into his other pocket and removes a folded piece of paper. Glasses and spell in hand, Piper motions her head to the attic door.

PIPER

Go help your father and uncles. Well talk about invasion of privacy and your use of spells tonight after the party.

With his head down, Wyatt starts for the door. Piper grabs his arm gently and pulls him down to kiss the side of his head.

PIPER

And tomorrow you'll tell us the rest of what you've found on the past Charmed Ones. You did good work, I'm proud of you.

Chest puffed proudly Wyatt exits the attic, the sound of his footsteps fading. After a short silence, Phoebe turns to Piper.

PHOEBE

You're gonna look through those glasses aren't you?

PIPER

You bet I am.

Turning to her sisters and holds up the folded up spell.

PIPER

And I can do glasses for you too.

After a brief stare down Phoebe and Paige reach into their respective purses and produce a pair of sunglasses each. Piper unfolds the spell as the glasses are placed on the table. Before Piper can recite the spell, Paige speaks up.

PAIGE

What about personal gain?

There's a slight pause.

PHOEBE

We're not _gaining_ anything. If anything, we're losing a pair of very expensive sunglasses.

Pleased with Phoebe's logic Piper smiles and turns back to the spell in her hands. After reciting the spell (which is more in the form of a bad haiku) Piper scoffs and looks at Paige.

PIPER

He definitely got your skills with the spell writing.

Paige shoves Pipers shoulder. Then they just stare at the glasses. Nothing has changed, they don't look any different. Finally Phoebe takes a deep breath.

PHOEBE

Ready to meet the old Charmed Ones?

The sisters nod and all three reach for the glasses. After a deep breath for courage the sisters put on the glasses.

1976, New England

TO BE CONTINUED...in the (hopefully) CW Charmed reboot

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I haven't published a story in years, but this short story came to me so suddenly and completely that I just had to write it out. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	2. Backstory

I am a sucker for backstory. So when I heard that the CW was doing a possible reboot of one of my favorite shows, I was ecstatic and curious. But when I heard that the new Power of Three weren't going to be sisters. Or evenrelated, I had a few questions.  
Questions that I didn't want to wait months/ years for. So I answered them myself. If you have any questions or plot/ character concerns about this possible CW reboot, leave them in the reviews and I'll try to come up with a creative answer. :D Enjoy!

Q:How did the 1976 Charmed Ones get their powers?

A:When Grams cast the spell to bind the girls' powers in 1975, it created an imbalance in the war of good versus evil. In order to restore balance the Elders chose three young women, with powerful potential, to wield the power of the Charmed  
Ones.

Q: What happened when P3 got their powers in 1998?  
\- Prue, 28. Piper, 25. Phoebe, 23.  
A:When Phoebe invoked the spell, un-binding the sisters powers, the 1976 Charmed Ones, now in their 40s, were able to, in essence, retire. Though they kept their powers, and continued to fight evil, they were no longer a beacon for good or evil.  
No longer the worlds deciding factor.

Q: How is it that three unrelated women can be Charmed?

A: They are descended from other Charmed Ones throughout history*  
\- TINA: African American. Whip-smart, Tina is one dissertation (and one dissertation advisor) away from a PhD. She can be reserved, even standoffish, in uncomfortable situations, but she picks up on everything and she's definitely making quick, accurate  
judgements about you.  
— She is descended from an ancient Egyptian Charmed One. She and her sisters were protectors/ concubines of King Tutankhamun the Boy King in the mid-1300 BC.  
\- PAIGE: Caucasian. Cheerful, curvy, wholesome and as all-American as the apple pie she can't wait to serve to the husband she has yet to marry. Paige's main goal in life is to marry a rich doctor and be a wife and mother.  
— She is descended from an ancient Roman Charmed One. She and her sisters were Roman soldiers under the rule of Emperor Trajan from 105 AD - 117 AD. They disguised themselves as men, enabling them to travel in order to fight not just with the Roman army  
but against demons.  
\- ANNIE: Caucasian. Intense, smart, and quick to anger. She dresses neutrally, though she could give two shits if you like her outfit, so stop wondering what "neutral" means. But under that tough façade, well...there is a fragility. A person desperate  
to be loved, and love.  
— She is descended from a Greek Charmed One. She and her sisters lived in 1800s Greece, under the reign of Otto, the first modern King of Greece.

*NOTE: 1976 Charmed Ones names and character descriptions are from a article 'Charmed Reboot From Jane the Virgin EP Move Forward at The CW' by Michael Ausiello. The character history is original. 


	3. What About the Book

**What about the book?**

This question is from wiccancharmedguy. Thank you wiccancharmedguy for your review and question.

The book. That's a hard one because it's such an integral part of how the Charmed Ones are able to successfully vanquish demons. I have to admit, for a while I was stumped. I mean that book has been passed down from one Warren/ Halliwell witch to another  
for centuries, how did it end up with a trio of strangers across the country from P3. Then I had an idea... 

* * *

**1976, Halliwell Manor**

All is quiet in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. Dust has begun to settle on some of the items scattered around the attic. On its pedestal, spotlighted by the full moon, is The Book of Shadows. Patty can be heard humming a lullaby trying to soothe a  
fussy, now one year old Phoebe. And Grams can be heard trying to herd a giggly Prue and Piper into the shower.

Suddenly, from behind the pedestal, blue orbs appear and when they settle Leo is standing in front of the book. After a quick glance at the closed attic door, Leo opens the book to the third page. _Dominus Trinus_. The spell to unlock the powers of  
the Charmed Ones. He skims his fingers over the words of the spell, like a blind man reading Braille. As he makes his way down the page the words and image slowly disappear until all that's left is an empty page. The sound of footsteps coming up the  
attic stairs startles Leo. He closes the the book quickly and orbs away just as the door knob begins to turn.

 **New England, New Charmed Manor**

Moonlight streams through a two story tall wall of windows. In the center of the room is a large, antique mahogany desk and a cozy sitting area with a leather couch and matching armchairs. Opposite the wall of windows are an intricately carved solid wood  
double doors. Behind the desk, on either side is a set of spiral staircases leading to the second floor. And lining the three remaining walls, from floor to ceiling, are shelves overflowing with books.

In a dark corner, farthest from the wall of windows, on the second floor Leo orbs in. After a quick scan of a stack of dusty, forgotten books, Leo pulls down a large, ancient leather bound book about the same size and thickness of the Book of Shadows.  
On the front is a raised dragon triskele, with a small white crystal embedded as the dragons eye (the same design found on the door to the library). Leo opens it to the blank third page and skims his fingers over the page. The words and images directly  
from the Book of Shadows slowly appear as he makes his way down the page.

Closing the book, Leo makes his way down the spiral staircase and over to the desk, Leo places the book down. Before he can do more than open the cover, the sound of footsteps coming towards the library door causes him to look up. Leo quickly orbs out  
as Tina walks in.

Just in time to see an invisible wind turn the pages of the book to page three. Tina comes to an abrupt stop and stares at the now still book. A book she's never seen before. 

* * *

My theory: Basically it comes down to; new Charmed Ones, new demons. Which means new (old) Book of Shadows. Of course there are those demons that just won't die (like that mean old Demon of Fear, Barbas). But demons like that tend to make a name for themselves,  
and get written about in demon mythology books. They might have to visit that elusive creature known as the Library, but I'm sure a woman as scholarly as Tina would be right at home.

For reference pictures check out my Instagram page at writer_anonymous_88


End file.
